


Knowing the Limits

by XoXoFromAllie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXoFromAllie/pseuds/XoXoFromAllie
Summary: Catherine has always dreamed of being a writer. She's so grateful thag right out of collehe she gets her dream job of a travel writer. But three years she's not so sure it's the perfect for anymore. She doesn't if she can stomach all the romantic places and articles without ever being in love. So when she gets an angry comment on her latest article she doesn't react well.Issac likes his quiet life of wood working in the country side. He likes his simple life of work and relaxing with a causal girlfriend. But when his girlfriend freaks out on him demanding more excitement and adventure because she read some travel blog. He takes his anger out on the wrong persons, he attacks the poor author of that damn article. The last thing he expected was for the damn girl was to respond to him.These two are opposites. The world won't know what it hit when these two cross paths.Can they handle the fire between them or will it burn them both?





	Knowing the Limits

I walk away, the burning mess of my relationship behind me. Lesson learned, just because you love someone, that doesn't mean they are your happily ever after. Sometimes you just meant to love someone for the moment but the moment ends and you end up with an important life lesson. In this instance, the lesson is Love is a lie. It's a made-up idea author came up with to sell books.

It's a harsh reality we all reach at one point in our lives no matter what path we take. Once upon a time, I was happy, blind to the danger of love, content with my life as a travel writer. I was a fool, there is no happily ever after or prince who will sweep you off your feet. Now I know they swept the legs to knock you on your ass to give you a reality check. Another lie that people tell you is that opposites attract and work together well. You can see the fault in this logic. How are two people meant to be together if they can't agree on anything?

This is my story and how I went from a hopeless romantic with an amazing job to a broke, angry girl looking for a place in the world. 

It all started six months ago....

Everyone always says to ignore comments and angry posts online but no one follows this advice. I've told all my writer friends this thousand of times, yet I find myself once again checking my latest article's comment section. As a travel writer, I rarely get any hateful comments but today was different. Instead of the normal comments about people agreeing and loving the local couple resort I wrote I find an angry rant...

It goes:

"Dear idiotic, hopeless romantic who wrote this damn article,

Do you enjoy ripping people off on the idea that a place makes people fall in love? Or have you sold your soul to the devil to trick people in believing in true love?

My ex was obsessed with your articles and all the fluff pieces you wrote. I decided to humor her and read a few and I feel like I deserve an apology for the brain cells I lost while reading this crap.

Do you know the whole idea of love is just a made-up notion created by society to get married to reproduce? The whole idea of being in love is just a ploy to get people to spend money! Especially in this expensive rip off resorts you visit. If people were to fall in love it would be with the person, not the places they visit! 

Since you clearly are proud to call yourself a hopeless romantic, please humor and tell me how much of this crap has actually worked for you? 

Sincerely, 

A fed-up man"

Without a second thought, I start to type up a response. What happened next was something I never saw myself doing. I ignored all the advice I had ever gotten and took all my frustration on this person. He had hit on every insecurity I had and somehow seen my doubts about love being real anymore. I wasn't about to let him know he was right.

"Dear fed up, opinionated sexist ass of a man,

I have to thank you for taking the time out of your clearly very busy schedule to read my articles. I feel truly honored that you reached out to thank me for these articles. I'm so glad to be able to hear that my writing has helped someone. I really hope your ex is finally happy and getting the love and attention she deserves. 

As for your idea that love is a made-up thing is a complete bull. Do you know there is scientific evidence of the hormones released when someone is in love? If you want I can share the academic articles on it. 

I don't write about places that make people fall in love. I just make sure people know where they can visit where the beauty of their love is reflected in a beautiful romantic environment. If you had any level of intelligence you would have understood my articles and see they are about so much more than the free bars. They are about giving people a safe environment to express their love, no matter what form it takes. 

I hope this cleared up a few issues you had, if not, oh well, no longer a weight on my shoulder,

Have a great day,

Enlightened, In love Cat."

SENT

I quickly close my laptop, not allowing myself to regret what I just sent. Surprisingly I felt relieved and almost lighter after sending that email. He was right about some parts. I was getting tired of writing the same thing over and over. There is only so much to say about resorts when you've never been to when you're in love. Too bad my editor didn't agree and kept sending me to new ones. Speaking of which, I had an email from her that I hadn't gotten the chance to open yet.

Opening my laptop back up I'm surprised to see a response already from "fed up man," opening the email, I'm once again shocked, he wrote me back already. 

"Dear Cat,

First off What kind of name is Cat? Are you a pet?? At least my name is valid and truthful. On another note, tell about this person that has you so enlightened and in love. To me, it sounds like you are wound up too tight and a man has never been able to meet your insane standards. I bet most nights it's just you and your little vibrator if you are even brave enough to buy one. You are a hopeless romantic with your head so high up in the clouds you'll never touch the ground or a real man.

Sincerely, 

A realist."

He can not be serious, so I write him back. He isn't winning this. 

"Dear, Idiot who needs to see a doctor remove his head from his ass,

Seriously! Now you are attacking me for using my name? Clearly my email didn't help you pull your head out of your ass or you would have looked at my article and seen that Kat is actually my name. How dare you try and belittle me by saying I've never known the pleasure of being with a man. Who the hell do you think you are?

Sincerely,

Kat."

This starts an all-out war between us without either of us even trying. 

"Dear Kitty, Cat,

I'm sorry for hurting little feelings. My attention was never to attack you. It was time for someone to finally give you a reality check. Your article and dull and bland and one of a million like it. If you had known "the pleasure a man can give" you wouldn't be wasting your time messaging me back. 

Sincerely, 

Issac."

We go back a forth for hours, each message just as nasty and angry as the one before. By the time we stop emailing I've wasted the entire night. Since I hadn't checked the email from my editor. 

"Dear Kathrine,

I saw you got some attention on your latest article. I know it's hard to get hateful comments is hard but it also means you've got people talking. I looked into the user who posted that comment and he owns a workshop in Montanna that I want you to visit. Write about the romantic quiet small town with authentic shops and restaurants. I think it will do you both some good to meet. You'll prove what a good writer you are and help his business. And he'll learn the magic of writing and romance.

Anyway, the flights are booked. Your ticket is attached, you fly out Monday,

~Cathy

Fuck, I knew responding would bite me in the ass. I just didn't expect it this fast. Or maybe I was completely clueless and blind to how wrong things could and would go.


End file.
